If DaiYako were a Movie
by Paoshirou Hoshi
Summary: Ever wondered what it was like before episode one of Adventure Zero Two? At least, in Miyako's view point? Read and find out. Miyako has a crush on Daisuke. [Call me Crazy but I think it can happen. They got one of those love-hate things potential. Remember when Ken abducted Daisuke and V-mon? Miyako was like so worried. From excited fan girl to scared concerned friend.]


If we were a Movie

warning: post-season 2 episode 1

Chapter One There you again

I approach the group surrounding a spiky haired idiot I am all too familiar with. Unfortunately and fortunately.

He's charming them now with his exuberant aura and some of the newer kids look awestruck a bit, I don't blame them. He's not the most good-looking but he still is, especially to me. And his character is rather overwhelming, like an explosion.

"Miyako!" He beams, making his way towards me. I almost thought he was happy to see me for me being me. "You brought the chocolates?"

I can't believe I'm putting myself through this AGAIN. I can't understand it, why does guys have to be such total bakas at times?

Or maybe it's just him... No, it's definitely a guy thing. Then again, why am I so in to him?

"Here you go," you big dope. "c'mon, before I have you pay for 'em."

"Thanks Miyako! I owe you one! I can't believe I forgot her birthday!"

I should probably tell you about this guy I wish I could leave alone.

Daisuke Motomiya. So far, he's the best player in our school's soccer team.

And a good friend of mine, next to Iori-kun anyway.

So Dai-kun is star player now. But I think that's mostly because Yagami-chan's brother graduated. Kinda a miracle since he wasn't exactly the model student, much like Dai-kun, but I hear it's from the tutorial assist of the former computer club president, Izumi-san.

I still don't get how the two are friends. From what Dai-kun tells me whenever he's over Yagami-chan's place, the two are quite close, along with lead singer of the teenage wolves *squeal* Ishida-san.

Anyway, I hear it's thanks to Dai-kun that our team actually has a shot in playing against the best team thus far, the team where Ichijouji Ken plays.

I heard of Ken, seems he's both a genius and an athletic prodigy. But I haven't seen him yet, on paper or person.

Not that it matters. I'm pretty sure he's got nothing on Daisuke. Even if he is a total baka.

Which brings me back to my first thought: Why am I subjecting myself to this again?

Because he asked for my help, and I couldn't say no.

Correction, I could. I just chose not to.

Sometimes I wonder who the real baka is between us, and if I should ask my parents to get me a shrink.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea after all..."

"Daisuke-kun, we been through this. It's her birthday, it's not odd to give her anything."

"But... But what if she figures out I like her and thinks I'm coming out too strong? I'd be screwed!"

I roll my eyes. "The whole school knows you like Yagami-chan, Dai-kun. Odds are she does too. Not that that's a surprise. What guy your grade level doesn't?"

I think of that last bit sourly.

"You lie! How can anyone know?"

"Duh. You've been to the Yagami's a lot, always with the excuse to train with the older Yagami," I said drily."But you and I both know that you train outdoors not indoors." and that you're really there to impress her, which couldn't be that hard for you.

I choose not to say that bitter thought.

"That's not true!" Daisuke snaps. "You train table tennis, basketball and some others indoors. It's not all outdoors. Read more sports magazines and get your facts straight, Miyako!"

Or maybe you should read more beyond that, maybe then you'll realize how stupid you sounded just then.

Then again, who likes who here and is the most stupid one?

Guess they're right when they say love makes you crazy.

"Just go on already."

I pushed him and he topples over to the petite brunette.

Said brunette smiles at him, almost expectantly. She took Daisuke's arm and pull him up.

Daisuke shows her the box of chocolates and the girl takes it. She thanks him and takes her seat. Daisuke leans over and his mouth moves. She nods and the next thing I know, he sat down beside her, beaming. And they eat their bentos together.

And I'm jealouse. Cause Dai-kun forgot we were to eat together after he gives her the present.

Then again, cafeteria with me or lunch date with cute Yagami-chan?

Obvious choice there.

I can see the other guys looking at Daisuke with envy.

And once again, I wonder why guys can't stop being superficial? If they were...

Maybe Dai-kun could see me more, and that he's my right guy. Cause I am his best friend...

And maybe him falling for me would crossed his mind in the end...

A/N: Wow. I'm kinda proud how this turned out.  
R&R 


End file.
